


Unexpected

by moonstonemystyk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstonemystyk/pseuds/moonstonemystyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle against Voldemort had more casualties than they could<br/>imagine. Hermione and Harry go on with their lives, with a little push from<br/>the remaining Weasleys. Hermione goes off to school, and is a peer counselor<br/>at Stanford University, where she is assigned Sam Winchester. This story is<br/>completely A/U from before the final battle. Hermione/Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Completely AU from the beginning of the final battle, casualties from the final battle are different. I own nothing, Harry Potter and Supernatural are owned by their creators, I'm just playing with their creations for my own entertainment. No infringement is intended.

 

The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, UK (One year after the final battle)

“Hermione, Mum wouldn't want you to give up going to school. Bill, George and I will be here, you go ahead to University, we'll take care of everything here.” Harry told her, handing her one of the packed bags that were sitting on the bed.  
She sighed and dropped the bag onto the floor. “She's still in the hospital Harry, I should be here.”

Harry stepped up to his best friend, “Hermione, we all realize that you want to stay here until Molly is better. The healers told Bill that she may never wake up, that the stress of losing most of her family may just be too much for her and she might just stay in a coma.”

Bill stepped into the bedroom where Hermione was arguing with Harry. “Mum would be pretty angry with you if you didn't go, Hermione. She would want you to live.” He wrapped his arms around the dark haired girl. “Go to Uni, when you're ready, find a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Have someone to bring home to mum when she does wake up. Fleur and I will work on giving her grandchildren, George will work on giving her a daughter-in-law and if we badger him enough, maybe Harry will too.” He released her from the hug and stepped back.

Harry snorted, “Not going to be happening, the only people that I could date only want to date the chosen one. I've had enough hero worship to last me a lifetime, and I don't want to replace Fred. I'll just stay here and take care of mum.”

Bill laughed, “You know that when she wakes up, she'll be badgering you to get married, Harry. You two are her children as much as George and I are, she's going to expect grandchildren and a husband or wife for each of you. She's not going to let you stay single. She knows that you loved Fred, but she's going to want you to move on, just like she's going to want Hermione to do.”

Hermione looked at both of them. “Are you sure? I don't want her to wake up and think that I've run off to escape. I loved Ron, and we were supposed to both go. Me going to school and him flooing or portkeying to work at the shop with Fred and George.”

Harry smiled at her and grabbed her in a hug. “The house is ready for you to live in, I'll visit once a week to see how you're doing. If you need anything, just call for Kreacher or floo me, I mean it Hermione.”

“I expect you to come and get me as soon as she wakes up. I will be terribly upset if I am not there the very day that she wakes up, do you both understand me?” she asked, giving them both a stern look.

Bill put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. “We will hunt you down in class if we have to. She will wake up Hermione, we just have to give her enough time to deal with everything she's lost.”

Hermione walked out the back door of the burrow and headed for the family plot. She dropped down in front of the line of newer markers and looked at each of them.  
Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley.

All of them lost in the final battle against Voldemort, almost an entire family wiped out for their beliefs. She swiped at the tears that were falling from her eyes, waved her wand and conjured flowers for each of the graves. “I'm going to miss all of you so much, but Harry and Bill are right. Mum wouldn't want me to stop living, she would want me to move on and live my life. I'm going to University, Harry bought a house near the campus for me to live in. The school is in the US, so I won't be able to visit like I do now, but I will think about all of you every day.”  
She wiped her face again and stood up. “I love you all, and I'll be back when Molly wakes up.” She brushed the dirt off of her pants and walked back toward the house.

 

18 months later, Stanford University

“Miss. Granger, I have a favor to ask of you.” the Professor stated, staring at her.

“What can I do for you, Professor?” she asked, putting the last of her supplies into her bag.

The professor picked up a paper from her desk. “We have a scholarship student that started at the beginning of the semester, from what I understand, he was moved around a lot as a child and has never been to one school for very long. We would like for you to take him under your wing so to speak. Watch out for him and make sure that he is adjusting to life here at Stanford.” The professor stopped reading the paper and handed it to Hermione. “His counselor is concerned, he doesn't seem to be making friends or embracing being here. Nothing but school work, he doesn't even speak to his roommate.”

Hermione grimaced, wondering why they had asked her to do this. “You did so well with the girl we assigned you last semester, she has turned into a completely different girl. We were hoping that you would be able to help Sam the same way.”

Hermione read the paper that the professor had handed to her.

Samuel Winchester  
Freshman  
pre-law  
GPA 3.9

“He doesn't seem to be having any problems with the work, professor. So his only problem is socialization?” she asked.

“Just try to bring him out of his shell, hopefully he'll adjust before the end of the year.”

Hermione sighed. “Bring him to the Cafeteria at 4. I'll see what I can do.”

4pm, Stanford Cafeteria

Hermione sat a the small table waiting for her favorite professor to bring the new student to meet her. She couldn't wait to get home, Harry was supposed to get here tonight. He had kept his promise of visiting once a week, but he was coming to stay for a month this time. Molly had woken up six months ago, but she was still in St. Mungo's, she was still learning how to cope with the loss of most of her family. Harry had taken a portkey to Stanford as soon as he had finished hugging a newly awake Molly, grabbed Hermione and portkeyed back to St. Mungo's with her. 

She sat at the small cafeteria table lost in thought until the professor tapped her gently on the shoulder.  
“Hermione?”

Hermione lifted her head and smiled at the professor and the very tall young man standing next to her.

“Hermione Granger, this is Sam Winchester. Sam, this is Hermione. She's going to help you to adjust to college life.” the professor said.

Hermione stood up and offered her hand to Sam. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Sam.” she said with a large smile.

He smiled back. “It's nice to meet you too, Hermione.”

Hermione wasn't a small girl, at 5'9” she was almost considered tall, but Sam was at least half a foot taller than her. “I almost feel tiny standing next to you.” she told him with a laugh.

The professor patted each of them on the back and walked away.

She looked up at Sam, “I don't know about you, but I can't eat the garbage that they serve here. Why don't you come with me and we'll get to know each other over a real meal. My brother should be here by now, and he can cook, he'll make us dinner and we can talk about why the college is so worried about you.”

Sam blushed, “It's really not necessary, I don't want to bother you.”

Hermione grinned, “No bother at all, come on, I'm sure that someone your size could actually do with a good meal. My brother won't mind, he always cooks for me when he visits, leaves me with enough meals in the freezer to last until the next visit.” She put a hand on his arm, “They're just going to assign someone else if you don't cooperate with me, and I don't like to fail at anything.”

He laughed and turned toward the door. “Then I guess that I'm going with you and having dinner. Are you sure that it's no problem?” he asked.

“Harry takes after our best friend's mum, the more people at the table, the happier it makes him. Even better if they like to eat good food.”

Sam smiled as they walked out the door and toward the parking lot. “I like to eat.” he told her. “So, from your accent, I'll assume that you're from England. Isn't that a really long trip to cook dinners for you?”

Hermione laughed. “He comes to visit a lot, he's been working with a guy in South Dakota for the past year, so he's in and out of the country a lot. He stops to see me at least once a month, but he's staying here with me for a month this time.”  
“What does he do?” Sam asked.

Hermione smiled as she walked up to a dark blue Explorer in the parking lot. “He's a consultant, or at least that's what he tells me.” she told him, motioning for him to get into the car. “Every couple of months I get a phone call from the guy he's working with, telling me that Harry is an idiot and he's not answering his phone. Could I get a hold of him and have him call Bobby?”

Sam fiddles around with his seat belt. “Have you met this guy he's working with?” he asked her, wondering if there was any chance that it could be the Bobby he knows.

“Just the one time, over summer break. I had a week off between summer and fall semesters so Harry took me with him.” she said. “He was...... unique,” she said, not able to come up with another word to describe Bobby to Sam. “Older gentleman, beard, baseball cap, and a library of books I could have lost myself in, but he wouldn't even let me in the same room with them.” she huffed. “Harry told me that he would explain everything as soon as I finished school.”

Sam ran a hand over his face. “Look, Hermione. I'm pretty sure that the guy you're describing is my Uncle Bobby.”

Hermione looked over at him when she got to a stop light. “Bobby Singer is your Uncle?” she asked. “I'm not really sure that I want him to know that I know you, he might start calling more often.” she said with a shudder.

Sam laughed, looking over at the look on Hermione's face. “Then don't tell him, and don't let Harry tell him either.”

 

Harry was thrilled to have someone else to cook for, and by the time that the table had been cleared of food, Sam felt like he was going to explode. They had talked about Bobby, and Harry had promised that he would not tell the man that he had met Sam.

“So Sam, what did you say your last name was?” Harry asked, dropping the last of the silverware into the sink. 

Sam put the plates that he had been carrying down on the counter. “It's Winchester.” he told Harry.

Harry stopped what he was doing and turned toward Sam. “Winchester, as in Sam Winchester, son of John, and brother of Dean?” he asked.

Sam staggered back, his face a pasty white. “You know my dad and brother?” he asked.

Harry stepped over to him slowly and led him to a chair. “Your father and I have met,” he said with a bit of hesitation. “Right now we kind of have a mutual dislike of each other.” he said. “Your brother on the other hand,” he said, blushing. “yeah, we've met a few times.” He ran a hand over his face. “Look, I won't tell Bobby or your Dad that I met you, but if Dean asks, I'm not sure that I could lie to him about it.”  
Hermione, who had just been listening and letting the two talk, decided to put her two cents in. “Wait a minute, Dean, isn't that the guy you've been drooling over for the past six months?” she asked, dropping down in the chair next to Sam. Harry covered his face. “The same guy that you've been dropping everything for if he calls you?”

Harry peeked at Hermione through his fingers. “Can we not discuss this with his brother sitting right here?”

Sam laughed, “Please continue, I would love to hear about you drooling over my brother, I'm pretty sure that he's straight though.”

Harry dropped his hands from his face, “A man can hope can't he?” he said. “Look, Bobby sent me when your brother had gotten into a little jam, I was closer to where he was, so I went to help.” he looked at both of them, expectant looks on their faces. “I can't help it, he's hot.” he said, throwing his hands in the air. “He's called me maybe ten times in the past six months, when he could use a little help with a job he's working on.”

Sam looked at Harry, he didn't look like a hunter. “So you've been helping my brother with jobs for the past six months. I know what my brother's job is Harry, you don't look like you could be much help.”

Harry huffed, “I have some very special skills, people with these skills are almost always from Europe. Bobby knows a couple of people from our government, he's one of the very few that know about people with my skills. My government contacted me about helping him with some problems that were happening over here, so I dropped everything and came over to meet him.”

Sam looked at Harry, “Since we both know what my brother and Bobby do, why don't we just discuss it.”

Harry looked over at Sam, and then at Hermione. “Hermione doesn't know. I promised that I would tell her when she finished school. I don't want her to think that she has to get involved, she was in enough danger while we were in school, I don't want her to feel like she has to help me again.” he turned his head toward Hermione then shoved his chair away from her. “She's gonna blow.” he said as he stood up and started to run from the room.

“Harry James Potter!” she shouted, standing up from her chair and heading toward Harry.

Sam looked from Hermione to Harry. “Harry Potter? Wait a minute, what exactly is going on here?” he asked them both. “I've heard of you, Bobby told us stories about wand users, and that they were in the middle of a war in magical England. You're that Harry Potter?” 

Harry blushed and ran his hand through his hair. “Sorry. Hi, I'm Harry Potter, wizard.”

Sam leaned back in his chair, “You were involved in that magical war?” he asked Hermione.

She sat back down in her chair. “Harry and I went to Hogwarts together, with our best friend Ron. During the final battle of the war, most of Ron's family was killed. I was dating Ron, Harry was dating Ron's older brother Fred. Ron's dad, his only sister, and all but two of his brothers were killed during that fight. We spent the next year living with the two surviving brothers, waiting for their mum to come out of a coma. I fought in that battle, I fought the whole war right along side Harry.” she explained.

“Bobby knows who you are, do Dean and my dad?” Sam asked.

Harry pulled on his hair and then went back to his chair. “Hermione, remember, I'm not asking you to get involved here. You just continue with school and let me do what I do best.” he said to her. 

“We'll see, Harry. Just what have you gotten yourself into now?” she replied.

Harry huffed and started picking at his nails. “A little over a year ago, Bobby contacted some people he knows at the Ministry of Magic. He asked for some help, it seems that there is a growing demon problem over here.” he told them. “When Kingsley mentioned it, I volunteered to come over and see what I could do to help. I met Bobby, he and I got along really well, so I told Kingsley that I would help Bobby as much as I possibly could.”

He looked over at Hermione again. “The magic over here is wonky, Hermione. The creatures that we learned about in school are a lot different here. Werewolves eat human hearts, ghosts kill people, I had to do whatever I could to help. I work with hunters, if someone that Bobby knows needs help, he calls me.”

Sam looked from Harry to Hermione, then jerked his head back to Harry. “Didn't you say that my brother had called you?”

Harry dropped his chin to his chest. “I know that I'm working with Bobby, but when he sent me to help your brother, I gave Dean my number and told him to call me if he needed help, instead of calling Bobby first.” he glanced up at Sam. “I had already met your dad, while he was there his phone started ringing, I looked over and your brother's name was on the screen, he just ignored it. Your brother called at least three times a day the whole time your dad was there and he just ignored him.” Harry clenched his fists. “On the third day, Dean called Bobby for help and I went to help him. Your dad is a douche-bag.” he told Sam. 

Hermione rounded on Harry and opened her mouth to start lecturing him, but the sound of Sam laughing stopped her. She turned to Sam and just stared.

“You are one of many that my dad has pissed off.” he told Harry.

Harry nodded his head, “Yeah, Dean is the one who called him a douche-bag, for what he did to you. He refuses to hunt with your dad now, that's why he's called me. Told me that you deserved to live your own life, so he planned to stay away. He's really proud of you, you know.”

Sam looked down at his hands, “Dean practically raised me, my dad was always out chasing the demon that killed my mom, and he left Dean there to take care of me.”

Hermione reached over and put her hand over Sam's. “You know, you don't have to ignore your brother. Send him a text every now and then. Write him a letter, let him know how you're doing. You could even send him your grades at the end of the semester, to let him see how well you're doing.” She patted the hand under hers. “I'm sure that Harry could deliver messages to him if you wanted.”

“I can do that if you want. Any message you want me to give him when I see him next?” Harry asked.

Sam swallowed hard and looked up at Harry. “Yeah, could you tell him that I miss him, and his terrible music?” 

Harry laughed, “I'll tell him the first part, but I've kind of grown attached to the music. It's bad ass Sam, riding down the road in that amazing car, AC/DC or Metallica blaring out of the speakers, there is nothing quite like it.” Harry smiled at him. “I still can't get him to let me drive her.”

Sam chuckled, “I barely got to drive the impala, he loves that car more than anything.”

 

Two weeks later

They were eating dinner when Harry's phone started ringing. He snatched it out of his pocket and pressed the button to answer. “Yeah,” he said into the phone. He looked at Hermione and Sam and got up from the table. “Where Bobby?” he barked into the phone. He grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled, then interrupted the man on the other end. “Damn it, Bobby. Just tell me where.” He listened for a minute then pressed the button on his phone. He looked at the other two in the room with him, pulled out his wand, turned on his heel and with a pop, dissapeared.

Sam turned and looked at Hermione, “What just happened?”

 

Harry appeared in a dark, dank room with a small, quiet pop. He looked around and saw the two men, tied up and someone or something pacing around Dean. Dean was in the center of the room tied to a pole, blood running down the side of his face and patches of the same thick red in places on his shirt. On the far side of the room, John was tied to a chair against the far wall. He was watching the thing walk around his oldest son, knife gripped in it's hand. Harry quietly stepped back into the shadows, not quite sure what he was dealing with.

“So Winchester, I'm going to kill your sons, one at a time.” the creature said, drawing the knife down Dean's chest. “Send them down to hell, where more demons will torture them for eternity.”

Harry drew in a quick breath, a demon, this he knew how to deal with. He aimed his wand at the ceiling, whispering a spell to put a devil's trap above the demon. As soon as it had appeared, Harry stepped out of the shadows chanting an exorcism. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.” he took a deep breath as he watched the demon scream. “Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei.” He rushed over to Dean as soon as the black smoke escaped from the body it was inhabiting. He severed the ropes that were binding Dean and caught the unconscious man as he dropped.

Harry looked over at John, “Did you use Dean as bait for that damn demon?” he asked.

John pulled at the ropes holding him to the chair. “It's none of your business boy, you let it get away, I didn't even get to question it.” he jerked his arms, yanking the ropes. “Now untie me so that I can try and find another one. I have questions that I need answers to.”

Harry sneered at the man. “You let that demon trap your son so that you could ask it questions? What kind of arsehat are you?” Harry shifted Dean around, being a few inches shorter than the older man was making it difficult to hold him up. “I'm going to loosen your ropes, but I'm taking Dean out of here.”

“Untie me you damn witch.” he shouted. Harry waved his wand to loosen the ropes and dragged Dean out of the building. He waved his wand at the impala, focusing on the garage of the house where Hermione lived. He stumbled toward the car as John ran out the door of the building.

“Get back here, and let my son go!” John yelled.

Harry lunged at the impala, “Bugger off!” he shouted just as his and Dean's hands connected with the hood of the car. John rushed forward just as the two disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The impala appeared in the large garage, Harry and Dean sprawled across the hood. Harry pulled Dean up and apparated them both into the room Harry was staying in. He put Dean down on his bed and ran to the door.  
“Hermione!!!! I need your help up here.” he yelled.

 

With a pop, she appeared in the room behind him, he could hear Sam running up the stairs. Hermione stepped over to the bed and started waving her wand over Dean.

“What happened Harry?” she asked.

Harry walked over to the bed and started taking Dean's jacket off, he dropped it on the floor and pulled off the man's shirt.  
“I got there and he was tied to a pole, unconscious, and a demon was cutting him with a knife.”

Sam came running into the room and saw his brother, “Shit, Dean..”

Harry dropped Dean's shirt on top of his jacket and walked over to Sam.

“Let's let Hermione work, she's going to heal him up.” He pushed Sam over to the foot of the bed and motioned for him to sit down.

“Harry, what happened?” Sam asked.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and then down his face. “I got there and Dean and your dad were both tied up. The demon was taunting your dad about killing Dean and then you, I honestly didn't hear your dad say a single word. When I figured out that it was a demon, I conjured a devil's trap above the demon and used an exorcism to get rid of it. I cut Dean down, and your dad starting giving me hell about letting the damn thing get away. I loosened the ropes on your dad and brought Dean and his car here.” Harry dropped to the floor and watched Hermione work.

“He's got a concussion, I'm going to take care of the cuts first, that way he won't be in any pain when he wakes up.” she told them.

Sam watched as Hermione waved her wand over the cuts on Dean's chest and they closed up, healing without leaving a scar. She moved up and healed the one on his face and then started on his concussion. After about a minute, he groaned and tried opening his eyes.

“Take it easy, it might take a few minutes for the dizziness to go away.” Hermione told him.

He looked up at her, “Who are you?” he asked.

Harry laughed and stood up, “Hermione, I've told you about her.”

Dean glanced over at Harry, “Bailed my ass out again Harry?”

“Bobby called and I went after you.” he told Dean.  
“What about my dad? He was there with me, told me that he'd kill the bastard before he could catch me.”

“I untied him and left with you. You were the only one hurt, and he wasn't happy to see me. Bitched about my exorcising that damn demon.” Harry told him.

Sam just sat quietly, waiting for Harry to finish explaining.

“Thanks, you always seem to be able to pull me out of harms way just in time.” Dean told him.

Harry cleared his throat. “Well, I know that you don't appreciate surprises, but there's a big one sitting on the other side of the bed.”

Dean turned his head and saw Sam. “Sammy? What are you doing here?”

Sam smiled at him. “Hermione was asked to help me settle in, I've been hanging out here with her and Harry for the past two weeks.”

Dean reached over and clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder. “It's good to see you baby brother.”

 

He stayed with Hermione and Harry for the next two weeks, and Harry left with him, heading for Bobby's. 

 

2 ½ years later

“I can't believe that you have to go back to England.” Sam said to her.

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek, “I'll only be gone a few weeks, then I'll come back and stay here. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be helping Harry, I just need to go back and explain to the family why I'm staying over here.”

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. “I really need you to come back Hermione. Harry has been on my case since he and Dean got together for me to tell you that I'm in love with you, and now you're leaving and I had to say it the night before you go.”

Hermione pulled back slightly and looked up at him. “That explains the eye rolling and huffing when I told him that I was in love with you.”

Sam grinned at her and leaned down and kissed her.

 

3 weeks later

“Hermione dear, this is the fifth time you've thrown up this week. Maybe you should go to St. Mungo's and have them give you a check-up to see what is wrong.” Molly told her.

Hermione smiled at Molly, “Can I tell you a secret?” she asked.

Molly grinned, and Hermione saw just where Fred and George had gotten their mischievous side from. “Of course you can.”

Hermione leaned in and whispered in Molly's ear. “I think I might be pregnant.”

Molly grabbed her in a hug and squealed. “Another grandbaby, Oh, Hermione, that's wonderful.”

“I need to see a healer or get a muggle pregnancy test.” she said.

Molly let go of her and pulled out her wand. “I can do the test for you, you'll need to see a healer if it's positive, but I can tell you right now.”

Hermione smiled and stood still in front of Molly. “Then let's do it, I really need to know.”

With a wave of her wand and a few quiet words, a golden mist rose from Hermione's stomach.  
“That is a positive.” she said and pulled Hermione into another hug.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and walked over to the two women. “Why does Hermione get all of the hugs?” he asked.

Molly lightly slapped his arm and pulled him into a hug. “You would get more hugs if you were giving me grandchildren.” she told him.

He looked over at Hermione who was smiling. “Really?”

She nodded her head.

“You told me that he had told you he loved you, but you didn't tell me that there was a chance that I was going to be an uncle. Have you told him yet?” Harry hugged her gently.

“Mum just confirmed it for me.” she told him and then looked at Molly. “Is there any way to tell what I'm having?” she asked.

Molly shook her head. “Not yet dear, not until the baby is more developed.” she put her wand in her pocket. “Now you're going to need an extra room or two, I plan to come over when you're closer to your due date and be there when the baby comes.”

Harry smiled. “You're welcome to come whenever you want, you could even move over there with us if you wanted. We're going to share a house with Sam and Dean, and I've already invited George, Bill, Fleur and the baby. We could have the goblins put spells on the Burrow to keep it just the way it is and we could buy enough land to each have a house and a huge yard, with a quidditch pitch.” 

“Let me guess, the land is going to be near Bobby's.” Hermione said.

Harry blushed, “I already bought the twenty acres that meet with his land, I didn't want Sam and Dean to have to live far from someone that they considered family.”

 

Two days later, Singer Salvage, Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Sam and Dean were sitting on Bobby's porch, waiting for Harry and Hermione to arrive. 

“So, Sammy, have you told her yet?” Dean asked.

Sam blushed and looked over at his brother. “The night before she left. She told me that Harry had rolled his eyes at her when she told him that she loved me.”

Dean clapped his brother on the back. “It's about damn time you two finally got together. You cost me fifty bucks when it didn't happen by last Christmas.”

Sam laughed. “You and Harry shouldn't be betting on our love lives.”

“Who said that I bet with Harry, I had to pay Bobby the fifty. Harry said that it would be after you graduated.” Dean told him.

They both turned toward a shuffling sound out in the salvage yard, and then heard voices.

 

“I planned for it to leave us there, Hermione. What if someone was here to get a part or something. We can't just go appearing in front of any muggle.” Harry said as they walked out from between two junk cars.

“You could have made it so that we landed on the porch or in the house.” she told him.

Harry stopped and looked at her for a second and then started laughing. “Bobby would have shot us if we had appeared in his living room.”

Sam and Dean got up from the porch and headed toward their respective partners. 

“He's right, you know. Bobby would have shot first and then asked questions.” Dean told her.

Harry walked over and put his arms around Dean. “This has been the three longest weeks of my life.” he told him, stretching up to kiss him.

“I guess that means that you missed me.” Dean said, kissing Harry again.

Hermione walked over to Sam and gave him a hug. “I have something that I need to tell you.” she said, and then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss.

Harry led Dean over to the porch and sat down on the steps. “We need to stay out here for a minute, I'm faster with my wand if Sam faints.” 

Dean looked over at Harry, “Why would he faint?” he asked.

“Just give them a couple of minutes.” he responded.

 

When she finally pulled away from kissing Sam, she looked up at him. “The night before I left, we kind of forgot something very important.”

Sam looked confused, “What was that?” he asked.

“Well, I forgot the contraception charm and you forgot a condom.” she said.

 

He looked at her for a minute and swayed where he was standing. “Does that mean, I mean are you saying that you're pregnant?” he asked.

Harry pointed his wand at Sam just in case.

Hermione nodded her head, “Mum did the test to find out two days ago. Congratulations, you're going to be a father.”

Harry's spell hit him just before he collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> Exorcism was taken from Supernatural wiki.


End file.
